


Cartoons, Cuddles, and Chocolate

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuddles and shit, fluffy fluff, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Sometimes puppy love is the best kind of love.





	Cartoons, Cuddles, and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey guys! Since I absolutely killed all of your feelings last week, I figured I'd make it up to you all by writing THREE Valentine's Day stories. So, here's the first one! Hope you guys enjoy(also, I apologize for the shortness. Since I'm writing three, they're going to basically just be long drabbles). As usual, comments are appreciated and I hope you have a lovely day. <333

Edd was never particularly the super-romantic type. 

That was obvious to everyone that knew him. When he first started dating Tord in highschool, everything he said and did was sheepish and hesitant. After all, he had never had a crush on anyone before Tord. He didn’t really know how he was supposed to show love and affection, and it wasn’t like there was anyone who could’ve helped(it turned out that Matt was just as terrible with romance as he was). In highschool, it was hard to do even the most simple of things, like cuddle with Tord and kiss him. They could hold hands occasionally, but that was about it. Back then, Edd just didn’t know how to feel about someone genuinely loving him(and he didn’t know how to feel about genuinely loving someone). It all felt surreal, and Edd wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to it. 

But, as highschool ended and the years continued on, Edd grew and became more comfortable with both himself, and with Tord. Kisses and general affection became more casual, and Edd would cheerfully introduce Tord as his boyfriend to other people(much to Tord’s embarrassment). Edd liked seeing Tord’s face light up red whenever he kissed him or expressed his love for him. However, Edd still never grew to be the passionate, incredibly romantic type. He preferred more of a cute puppy love than intense romance. Tord didn’t seem to mind that, though. In fact, he just seemed to enjoy Edd’s presence and sharing nice moments with him.    
  


So, on days like Valentine’s Day, Edd would fully demonstrate his puppy love. Honestly, Tord shouldn’t be surprised by it, anymore; this happened every year. However, when he saw Edd approaching him with a large box of chocolates, his face still flushed red and he still smiled like he always did. Edd sat next to him on the couch, setting the box in his lap. It was one of those red, heart-shaped boxes that had gold ribbon wrapped around it, tied in a neat bow at the top. It looked pretty expensive; then again, everything looked expensive to Tord. 

“Hey, Tord,” Edd greeted, flashing the other a grin. 

“Hey, Edward,” Tord greeted back. He looked down at the box and pointed at it. “What’s that for?” He questioned, though he was sure he already knew the answer. 

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s for you. Or, well, for us. I was thinking we could share it. ‘Cause I doubt you’d be able to eat all of this on your own,” Edd answered, poking Tord’s cheek with a teasing grin. 

“Mm...well, you’re not  _ wrong _ …” Tord muttered. 

“Well, I’m never wrong.”   
  
“I wouldn’t go that far.” Edd laughed at Tord’s reply, which made Tord laugh as well since Edd’s laugh was just so contagious.

“Well, I’m  _ usually  _ right, then. Anyway, I was thinkin’ we could eat chocolate, cuddle, and watch cartoons.” 

“Don’t we do that every Valentine’s Day?” Tord asked. 

“What, do you have any better ideas?” Edd raised an eyebrow at him, drumming his fingers on the box of chocolates. 

“No, no. I’m just saying.” Tord shook his head. “It sounds as good as it always does.”   
  
“Sweet.” Edd grinned and set the box in Tord’s lap, saying to him, “Hold this.” He then laid back against the arm of the couch, getting himself comfortable. He reached his arms out to Tord, signalling for him to come closer. Tord obeyed silently, scooting over and eventually laying against Edd. While his boyfriend was searching for a cartoon to watch, he focused on untying the ribbon and opening up the box of chocolates. The intensely sweet smell of the chocolate made him feel a bit nauseous, admittedly. But, he didn’t want to waste chocolate and/or disappoint Edd, so he’d try to eat at least a few pieces. He took one out and looked it over, analyzing every little detail on the small cube of chocolate. There were a lot of types of chocolate in the box, but this one just appeared to be plain milk chocolate. He popped it into his mouth, looking at the television to see if Edd had chosen anything yet. Unsurprisingly, he hadn’t. Tord laid his head against Edd’s chest, listening to the other’s heartbeat as he chewed on the chocolate. 

Finally, after around five minutes, Edd had finally picked out a cartoon. He looked down at Tord, and upon seeing the opened box of chocolates, joked, “Aww, already started without me?” Truthfully, though, he was just happy to see Tord eat something. 

“Was I supposed to wait?” Tord asked as he swallowed his chocolate. Edd chuckled and shook his head. 

“Nah. It’s fine.” Edd took a chocolate for himself, not even taking a moment to look at what type it was. After pressing a gentle kiss to Tord’s head and making the other blush a light red, he put the chocolate in his mouth. The two started to watch the cartoon as they continued to eat chocolate. While it wasn’t anything fancy and over-the-top, they both still enjoyed the sweet, simple moment together. 


End file.
